Till Death Do Us Part
by xXPH03NIXx
Summary: Freshman and Junior Tami and Ben Bentley move to a small mysterious town called Beacon Hills. After Tami unlocks the secrets the town holds, she is in for a whole new world, a world where supernatural creatures roam around trying to blend into society. After befriending a girl name Carly Rider she joins her in unlocking the mystery of the deadpool, along with another group.
1. Welcome to Beacon Hills

"Tami are you ready yet?!" I slipped on my boots and sighed, my idiot older brother, Ben, is such a eager beaver, who the hell is excited for school anyway? I jumped off my chair and hurried downstairs to my brother so he doesn't get too impatient and blow his head off. "Finally." He groaned as we both headed outside."What are you so eager about? It's only school." I questioned as we hopped into his car. "It's the first day, in our new school." He said happily.  
>"And?" He started the car.<br>"And, I am excited." He pulled out of the driveway and headed towards school.  
>"Well I am not. We're the new kids!" I groan and face the window.<br>"New kids are weird." I mumble.  
>"You're telling me." He chuckled.<br>"Shut up." I playfully command.  
>"Anyway before school I am going to watch the lacrosse team play, want to come?" He asks. Oh man my brother and lacrosse. Back in our old town he volunteered to coach the little kids, and it wasn't pretty. Let's just say we owned a kid's angry parent some money for a new lacrosse stick after my brother's "coaching"<br>"You going to tryout?" I ask knowing the answer.  
>"You know it." He said smiling. He has been playing lacrosse all his life. You should see his room.<br>We finally make to school.

* * *

><p>Before the first bell I find my way to the lacrosse field. I sit down on the top row of the bleachers. I look around for Ben and I spot him walking up and down the edge of the field on the white line, oh no this better end well.<p>

On the field are a bunch of teenage boys with lacrosse gear on. They are throwing lacrosse balls wildly at this hormonal beast in the goal that's catching all of them like a mad man. I look down at my brother I could tell he was amazed, he turns around to face me, he gives me a surprised smile and thumbs up. I smile awkwardly.  
><em>My brothers a psychopath for lacrosse.<em>

* * *

><p>My first class of the day is math. I walk into the class and I pick a random seat. Soon a guy sits down next to me. The beast from lacrosse this morning.<br>"Hi I am Liam." He says happily.  
>"Tami." I greet back.. He smiles.<br>"Are you new also?" He asks.  
>"Yep." I smile. "Save me." He laughs.<br>"So um, Liam, I saw at lacrosse earlier. You're really good." I open my bag to pull out my notebook. "You were so good you actually impressed my brother."  
>"Should I be proud?" He asks.<br>"Very." I laugh. "My brother lives, breaths lacrosse."  
>"Oh does he?"<br>"Yep. He coached a younger team once." I tell him.  
>"That's cool."<br>"Not for the kids." He laughs at my joke.  
>"So does that mean you're watching tryouts later?" He asks.<br>I nod. "I'll be looking for you. Cheer me on."  
>"I will." I smile at him, and he smiles back.<p>

I wildly search through my bag for a pencil, but I forgot one, dammit it's your first day and you forget a pencil! I am blaming this on Ben for rushing me. I sit up in my seat and I groan in frustration.  
>"Here." Liam says handing me a pen.<br>""Thanks." I say taking it out of his hands. "Don't worry I'll return it."

* * *

><p>I hurried back to the field and onto the bleachers, Some jerk took the seat I sat this morning so I sat in the front row under two girls. I watched as the boys poured onto the field to begin.<p>

As the boys ran past the coach, he kept saying mean things to them which made me smile a little, other people's downfall is my golden comedy.

Soon the last guy dropped to the ground when he made it, I have a feeling he isn't going to make it. I look over to the group of misfits, only my brother and Liam were doing push ups like they were inhuman.

"What's wrong with you?" I heard the girl behind me ask. I slowly turn around. She's only talking to her friend so I turn back to watch the boys murder each other with lacrosse sticks.

"Me? Nothing." The other girl replied, she is totally lying. She is bad at lying all the way.

"You reek of anxiety. And it's distracting." The other girl said, wow not even a little sugar code. But what does she mean by you reek, and it's distracting, is that some weird saying of dude somethings up it's obvious.

"What's going on?" She continues. I almost feel bad about eavesdropping but it's sounds like they're saying it right into my ear, kinda hard to ignore that.

"Scott and I sort of had this thing happen." Oh god, what kind of a thing?

"But it wasn't much of a thing." She continued. Oh so it wasn't that kind of a thing, good.

"And I'm starting to think it never was anything. At all." Oh poor girl, someone has a crush who has a somewhat of neutral feelings.

"What do you want it to be?" The other girl asked.

"More." How depressing.

I turn my attention back onto the field. I see all boys lined up. I think they're just shooting at the goalie. I think the first person to go is the guy with no stamina whatsoever.

He shoots the ball, but it lands in the goalie's lacrosse stick net part. I burst out laughing, and so does everyone else.

Next up was Liam. He shoots the ball and it passes the goalie and right into the net. "Go Liam!" I cheer. I hear one of the girls scoff behind me, how rude.

The next person is this guy in a white shirt, he shoots the ball but it hits the pole. I laugh once again.

"Nice McCall!" One of the players mocks.

"Hey, Garrett. Shut up." The no stamina guy demands.

Now it was my brother's turn and he scores, and I cheer him on, I hear the coach say wow, which makes me proud of him.

Every Time it was Ben or Liam's turn they scored and every time I cheered them on. But every time it was McCall or no stamina guy's turn they failed miserably, it make me sort of feel bad for them.

"Isn't the captain supposed to be one of the best players on the team?" One of the girls ask, which I guess she was asking the other girl. "Or good?" I smile, was McCall, no stamina guy the captain, wow.

I watch as Liam scores then my brother scores, they both high-five each other and do a little side hug with a pad on the back, at least they seem like friends, good for me, and maybe Ben will have some to go all lacrosse psychopath on that's not me.

"Hey you!" I turn my direction towards the voice that said that it was the coach.

"Yeah?!' i ask.

"That's your brother right?" He asked pointing at Ben. I nod my head. "He is amazing!" I put on a big smile.

"He has been this all of his life coach!" I brag. While saying that I gesture at Ben.

"Wow." The coach says while turning his attention back the field.

The coach blows his whistle and a pack of hormonal beasts group together in front of him. "Hustle!" The coach yells. "McCall and Stilinski, grab the long sticks. You're covering goal for two-on-ones.."This could only end horribly.

To my surprise they stopped the first two guys, wow, but they won't stop my Liam. I smirked, They stopped all the guys that went so far, but its Liam's turn now. Liam first spins past Stiles, then past Scott, and he scores. I jump up and cheer. I watch as Ben bump chest with Liam, I think they were mocking what McCall and Stilinski did, whatever it was sorta funny.

"That was luck!" One of the girls behind me stood up. "Do-over!" I roll my eyes.

"Sweetheart there's no do-overs. This is practice." The coach tells her. I groan and sit back down. I am guessing this girl doesn't know much about lacrosse.

"Ten bucks on Scott and Stiles." I chuckle, man I like this girl.

"I'll take that action." Coach says pointing at her, it makes me chuckle even more. Gambling in lacrosse.

"Hey! Get back in there, Liam." Coach yells. Scott and Stiles get back into position and Liam starts at the front of the line.

Coach blows his whistle and Liam bounds off towards Stiles, but he does a spin to avoid him, he heads towards Scott but Scott slams into him and Liam goes crashing to the ground. From where I was sitting I heard a loud cracking noise and I believe it was from Liam.

Liam tries to get up but looks like a fish flopping on dry land. "Don't move! Don't touch him!" Coach is speeding towards Liam.

"I am okay coach am alright," Liam says trying to stand up. Stiles and Scott help Liam stand up.

I watch them start heading towards the school. "You guy's take a lap." Coach says pointing at the other lacrosse players but still watching Scott and Stiles carry off Liam.

"Run around...Start running around the field!" He yells in anger and frustration.

"Stupid!" He screams in anger while picking up a lacrosse ball and chucking it. I look towards the dicrection where Stiles and Scott took Liam. I felt a swoosh of air in front of my face and I turn to see a lacrosse stick in front of my face holding a ball in the net. I am guessing it's the one coach threw. I look to the side to see the girl behind me holding the lacrosse stick, she pretty much saved my face.

"Oh. Wow! Nice catch." Coach says. "Throw it back!" He motions toward himself.

The girl stands up and sends the lacrosse ball back to coach, she hits him in the stomach and he falls to the ground.

"Oh, my god." The girl freaks. I burst out laughing, serves him right.

"Someone ask her if she's ever played lacrosse." Coach groans. I turn towards her.

* * *

><p>After lacrosse practice I decided to see if Liam is still in the nurses office, and I wanted to return his pen. I am almost there when I turn the corner to see the girl from behind me sitting on the stairs below, with a lacrosse helmet. Soon Scott from lacrosse tryout comes out of a rooms and walks towards, I quickly hide behind the corner.<p>

"Hey sorry about all that. We're taking Liam to the hospital, it might be a sprain, it could also be a break." I sigh quietly poor Liam.

"It's okay. I get it. We can talk later?" She sighs.

"And I'm sorry about before. Before before? When I did that thing in the hallway?" He hints.

"It's fine. Totally okay." She informs.

"I didn't mean to make thing awkward." He tells her. "Or weird, really. I'm sorry." Things are silent for a minute and I hear his footsteps walk away, and I hear a door open then close.

I decide to come around the corner. "Hi." I said awkwardly. "Do you know where the nurse's office is?" I ask.

She points to a blue door. I head to the door, I pause before opening it. "Hey." I say to her. "He'll come around." She lightly smiles. And I enter the room. When I get into the room I see Scott, Stiles, coach, the nurse, and Liam sitting in one of the beds.

"Hi." I say awkwardly.

"Oh hey, Tami" Liam says noticing me. I slowly walk over to him.

I pull out his pen from my bag. "I wanted to give you your pen back." I say handing it to him.

He takes it, "Thanks."

"You did you good, on the field." I say nervously.

"Thanks. Hey your brother was really good too." He says all cheery.

"Um, I have to go, my brother waiting for me, uh see you at the hospital." He looks at me confused. "Uh I heard Scott say they are going to take you to the hospital, and I volunteer there." I say with a smile.

"Bye." I turn around and begin to head out.

"Uh I am sorry about the lacrosse ball." Coach says before I leave, I just give him a smile. Then before I leave I turn to Scott, "She likes you, you know." He gives me wide eyes. "Whatever you did. She wanted it to be more of a thing." I left letting it sit in his head, and now I am hoping it didn't ruin her chances.

After I left, Scott came out of the room and walked towards her, "You know what? I am not sorry." He said. I turned around to see them kissing. Yes! Tami the matchmaker! They say you should never metal in things, oh well.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you're not going to eat anything?" I ask Sean.<p>

"No." He replies.

"Let us know if you need anything." Melissa tells him.

My job is to be Melissa's apprentice, I have to follow her around and she sometimes tells me stuff, somewhat important stuff.

"There's a Deputy standing right outside." After Sean doesn't reply Melissa and I leave.

I follow Melissa to the lobby. And to her surprise Scott and Stiles are there checking in Liam.

"Uh...Hi, mom." Scott says awkwardly.

"Tami, can you get a wheelchair?" I nod my head and I get the closest one.

After we get Liam settled in a wheelchair Melissa and I bring him to a room.

"Don't worry, Liam. We'll take good care of you." Melissa tells him.

Melissa goes to find his step dad, while I help Liam onto the bed. I let him hold onto my arm while he uses his working foot to stand up, but our plan fails and he falls backwards onto the bed, now he accidentally grabbed my arm when he was trying not to fall, but I fell with him and landed on top of him, neither of us we hurt, but we both burst out laughing.

"Are we interrupting anything?" I heard a male voice ask. Liam and I stopped laughing and turned our heads to Melissa with a doctor. I am guessing he was Liam step dad.

"Sorry...I was...trying...to get him onto...the bed...and we...fell." I said breaking it apart, because I was trying to make it seem like nothing was happening, which nothing was. Melissa was smiling, then she came over along with the doctor to help us out and to get Liam onto the bed.

"Okay Tami now that Liam is settled let's go check on Sean, Okay?" Melissa said. I began to follow her out the door.

"Wait!" I heard Liam say. "Can she stay here?" He asked. We all looked at his step dad waiting for an answer.

"Fine." He gave in. "Tammera can help with the X-ray." Why is he calling me by my first name. Melissa left the room.

"Uh I prefer Tami." I told him.

"Tammera can you get rubber gloves from the box?" He asked while smiling, he put a lot of emphasis on Tammera. I smile and got the gloves.

Liam's step dad touches Liam's foot and Liam instantly groans in pain. Liam's foot looks all purple and swollen.

"It's broken, isn't it?" Liam asks.

"It's definitely going to need an x-ray." Liam dad tell him.

"It's broken and it's my fault." Liam complains.

"Liam it isn't your fault." I try to make him feel better. He shouldn't blame himself for this.

"You want to tell me what happened?" Liam's step dad asks.

"I went up against two juniors." Liam tells him. "One of them captain of the team."

"Remember what we always say?" Liam's step dad asks while putting his hand on Liam shoulder. "Play smart, not hard."

"Are you mad at me?" Liam asks his step dad.

"No, of course not." He replies. "Your mom might be mad at me for getting you into lacrosse, but maybe we should both wait for the x-ray before we panic. And trust me I have more a reason to panic then you." Liam's step dad chuckles a little. "It's not over yet. Wait for the x-ray." Then he leaves the room

"Liam." He turns to me. "You know my brother always used to get hurt in lacrosse. But he never took it as a big deal, because my dad told him, every great athlete has a bump in their careers, but they didn't quit, and neither did my brother." He lightly smiles at me, then he looks down and fiddles with his thumbs. "I don't think it's broken."

"You don't?" He looks back at me.

"And I don't think it's your fault, or Scott and Stiles, But I like that you didn't jump to blaming them, but don't convince yourself that your lacrosse dreams are over because you think it was your fault." I smiled and he smiled back

"Thanks." He says quietly.

* * *

><p>"Did you hear that?" Liam asks all worried. I listened quietly, and I heard a woman screaming.<p>

"What is that?" He asked. Liam scurried off the bed and out into the hall.

"Liam?" I was close behind him.

"Hey anybody hear that?!" He yelled. "I thought I heard someone." I heard quiet footsteps and so did Liam, we both turned out heads to see a guy with blood around his mouth and on his shirt, it was Sean. Liam gasped in fear, and I whimpered when I noticed his teeth.

Then he grabbed us both and forcefully brought us to the roof. When we got there he grabbed my wrist really tight which made me squeal in pain, and he wrapped his arm around Liam neck making him yell. Soon a guy came through the roof door, he had glowing red eyes and looked weird, but I still recognized him, it was Scott.

"Get back!" Sean yelled.

"You don't need to do this!" Scott was trying to negotiate with him. "Whatever it is, whatever you are, we can help." What does he mean by we? Who is the we? Stiles? I tried to budge my wrist out of him grip but it wasn't working

"No, you can't." Sean told him.

"Let me help you." Scott offered.

"Wendigos don't need help. We need food!" Sean yelled in frustration. He shoved us us both away, but Liam tumbled off the side of the roof and I tumbled into the low wall on the edge, which made me black out for awhile.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading my new fan fiction on Teen Wolf!<strong>

**More Chapters soon!**

**BYE PEEPLAS!**


	2. Party

***NOT EDITED**

I wake up and I try to move but I can't, I look down and I am wrapped in duck tape. I look up to see Liam, also wrapped in duck tape, he tries to say stuff but there's duck tape on his mouth so it is all muffled. I look around and it seems like we are in a bathtub. Great.

Suddenly someone pulls back the shower curtain, Liam starts to wiggle around and yells muffled things. The two kidnappers are Scott and Stiles. Then Stiles slowly pulls the shower curtain to cover us.

After a coupled seconds Liam starts moan, but his cries are muffled. Then Scott and Stiles come back in and take us out of the tub and unduck tape us a little, but they just duck tape us to chairs. Perfect because this is exactly I like to spend my nights.

"Liam, Tami. We're going to take the tape off your mouth. If you scream it goes right back on." I roll my eyes. "If you talk quietly it stays off. Got it?" Stiles ask. Liam and I both nod our heads. "Okay."

They take the tape off our mouths and continue to run their mouths.

"Okay you two, now you've seen a lot of confusing things tonight. And Liam more confusing things are going to happen. Because of the confusing things that happened tonight." Stiles informs us. "Do you understand?"

"No. Not at all." I say straight forward. "Was all this forced?" I ask.

Stiles turns to Scott. "Um..."

"Are you getting paid to kidnap us? Or is this because of what happened on the roof? Is this one of the moments when you kill us because our eyes were never to see the secrets two teenage boys hold?" I question with an intimidating smile.

"No one is going to die." Scott says.

"Maybe." Stiles adds.

"What?" Liam asks all concerned.

"You should tell him." Stiles suggests to Scott.

"Liam what happened to you, what I did to you, which I had to do in order to save you, it's going to change you." Scott informs us, but it just makes everything more confusing, and everything he just said sounds wrong.

"Unless it kills you." Stiles bursts out.

My eyes widen and Liam sniffs, "What?"

"Shouldn't of said that." Stiles says to himself quietly.

Liam sniffs more and he begins to sound like he was going to cry. "Is he...is he crying?" Stiles asks. Scott bends down if front of Liam. Liam begins to lightly sob. "Liam, it's okay. You're going to be all right." Scott tries to clam him down."You're not going to die."

"Probably not." Stiles says while bending down next to Scott.

"Stop it." Scott snaps.

"Okay, possibly not." Wow imagine this train wreck on a get well soon card.

"Would you just help me untie him." Scott orders.

"I would like to also be untied." I say. Soon Liam and I are free from duke tape, but sadly not free from nut jobs.

"Liam are you okay?" Scott asks all concerned, well I guess he means well.

"We'r sorry about that. We're really sorry.." Stiles apologizes.

Liam and I stand up. Then Liam turns around and grabs the wooden chair and swings it at Scott causing Scott to fall and the chair to break. "Liam, what the hell is your..." Liam cuts Stiles off by punching him in the face. Go Liam!

"Come on!" Liam grabs my hand and leads me out of the room. I we hurry down the hall, but Liam stops and I keep running, I make it out the door but I hold the door open and I wait for Liam.

"Get him!" I hear someone yell. Then I hear a bunch of screaming and I watch as Liam, Scott, and Stiles tumble down the stairs forming a tumble weed. When they crash at the bottom I help Liam up, while Stiles becomes convinced he has Liam but really he is clinging onto Scott. After untangling Liam, we sprint down the street and far away from them.

* * *

><p>I was just about to enter school when Liam passed me and Scott was close on his tail. I followed them into the school. But Then Stiles and Scott closed him in.<p>

"What's going on?" I asked while getting in the middle and next to Liam.

"Can you just listen for one second?" Scott asks desperately.

Everyone pauses and Scott opens up and says, "Liam, we're brothers now." After he said that I gave him a confused, mortified look.

"What?" Liam asks surprised.

"Oh god. That's..." stiles groans

"What are you talking about? We just met and you bit me." Liam was becoming angry.

"You bit him?!" These guys are completely nuts! Who bites people?

"The bite. The bite is a gift." My jaw drops.

"What is wrong with you?" I ask confused.

"Scott, stop. Please stop." Stiles moves past Liam and I and he stands next to Scott.

"You, you. We're trying to help you, you little runt." He says pointing to Liam.

"By kidnapping me?" Liam adds.

"And me as a tag alone." I join in.

"Just to clarify Scott kidnapped okay?" Stiles starts. "And I aided and abetted."

"Yeah that's gonna help you off the hook." I sass.

"Liam, I've gone through this before." Scott was leading us back onto the track. "Something's happening t you." I am confused to what we are even talking about anymore, because now it sounds like Scott is explaining to Liam that Liam is going through puberty. "Something big."

"Nothing is happening to me." Liam defends. He rips off a bandage on his arm to reveal nothing. "Nothing."

"Come on." Liam grabs my wrist and drags me away from them, but he was grabbing onto the wrist where Sean held onto. I groaned in pain.

"Liam stop." I ordered, he didn't stop. "Liam let go! Liam stop!" I yelled at him.

He released my wrist and faced me, and I rubbed it lightly. "Sorry." He said softly. I didn't give him eye contact. He scared me a little. I was silent. "Tami, I..." He tried to place his hand on my shoulder. "See you in math." I moved away and headed down the hall.

* * *

><p>After school I went home all silent. I ignored Liam for the rest of the day,and I sat away from him in math. I was lying on my bed doing my homework, when I got a text from another freshmen named Mason I think, he said there was a party at Lydia Martin's lake house, he also sent me directions, and how he was Liam's friend. How did this guy get my number? I figure this could either be a rape or a fun party. Worth the risk.<p>

I slid off my bed and put on party clothes. I figured my family would be asleep and I don't feel like asking, so I jumped my window and grabbed my bike and headed off towards the party.

I finally make it to the party, well I think it is there's loud music blasting from a house that's next to a lake. I figured some drunk jerk might steal my bike so I toss it in the bushes and make sure it is hidden.

I get inside and I see a bunch of freshman with red cups, they are getting drunk. Fun. Party with under age drinkers! Yay! No. I begin to walk around and I notice on the floor scratch marks, creepy. I walk towards the kitchen to see if there are drinks that won't damage my brian cells. The this dude with a keg passes by me and beats me into the kitchen.

"Okay, I didn't order a keg of beer." I heard a girl complain, my guesses are that she is Lydia the host. "Especially not domestic."

"Somebody ordered it." The delivery guy informs her. "Are you trying to tell me no one here wants to drink?"

Lydia looks down and picks up a drink that was sitting on a laptop, "Who put this here?"

She groans and puts the drink to the side. "This laptop is $2,000." She groans while shutting it. "And oh, that bottle of wine is 400." She complains while taking a wine of the a guys hand.

She turns back to the delivery guy. "How much?" She asks while clenching her teeth. The delivery guy hands her a small piece of paper. She rips it out of his hands and reads it. "What's this extra hundred dollars?"

"I call that the _yes sir you do look 21 to me_ surcharge." He replies.

Lydia groans and walks over to a table and places the wine bottle down on the table. She looks over to the side, "Let me get you some cash." She says while racing away.

After she leaves the guy who had the wine bottle went up to the delivery guy, "I opened the wine, I should probably pay for the keg." He said taking out his wallet. How sweet.

I turn around and head over to sit down on the couch. Why am I even at this stupid party? It's not even fun, oh well. I decide to stand up to go look at the lake. I leave the house and I head over to the lake. The lake looked pretty with the moonlight shining over it. I feel horrible about avoiding Liam, but he really freaked me out this morning. I picked up a rock and chucked it in frustration, my first friend here and I probably ruined it.

I turn my head rapidly because I heard the sound of glass breaking but it could just be some drunk teenagers throwing glass objects. I face myself back to lake. Then something hits me and I crash to ground, I hear a lot of growling. I look up to see this creepy guy with glowing eyes pinning me down. He roars in my face, and then he scratches my arm, and I squeal out in pain. Then I recognized who it was.

"Liam?" I tremble.

Liam stops, "Tami?" He asks with a growl.

"What the hell happened to you?" I ask him all worried.

"Tami...I am sorry...I didn't want to hurt you!" He began to raise his voice. "Tami, I am sorry!" He roared.

"Liam relax." I plead.

"I...I...am sorry!" He leaped off of me and sprinted off into the woods.

* * *

><p><strong>Well sadly that's it of this chapter!<strong>

**More Chapters to come!**

**BYE PEEPLASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!**


	3. The Lacrosse Game

***NOT EDITED**

'_Slam'_ I walked away from my locker and I was headed off to English. "Tami." My brother came up from behind me. "What?"

"We are doing a sremanige tonight." He informed me.

"Cool." I say uninterested.

"Guess what the school are going up against is Devenford Prep."

"Cool. I don't care." I began to walk faster.

"Hey." He stops me next to some lockers. "Do you remember Brett?"

"Brett? Your star player?"

"Yeah. He coming!" My brother cheers.

"No way! Ah man Bretts awesome, I can't wait to see him!" Finally something to look forward to.

"Hey, off that topic. What happened to you last night?" Crap, hes on to me.

"What do you mean?" Uncontrollably I began to rub my wrist, I looked down where Liam scratched me.

"You came home late. And you ignored me this morning."

"So."I say not looking up to him.

"So, that's not like you."

I look around, and I stop when I see Liam standing next to Mason. "Where is Brett's bus arriving?" Still staring at Liam.

"West exit." He replied.

"I gotta go." I turn around and walk off towards the west exit.

* * *

><p>"Because a entire pack of alphas went after McCall and he was the one left standing." I heard a voice in my head say.<p>

"It's a lot of money." A female voice said. I turned my head to see two people in chemistry talking to each other. I walked closer to the door.

"So is the beta." The guy said.

Then he picked something that looked like the end of a lacrosse stick and clicked a button that made it expand into a sharp end. Then the girl dripped a yellowish gooey liquid onto the sharp points, the liquid dripped down and almost covered the whole point. My eyes widen, are they going to kill someone? During the game? I hurried away from the door so they wouldn't see me.

* * *

><p>I reached the exit of the building and saw a bunch that dropped off a group of teenage boys, in the group I saw a familiar face. I hurried over to the guy.<p>

"Brett?" I question.

"Tami?" He recognized me.

"Yeah! How are you?" I asked.

"I am good. We haven't talked for awhile." He answered. "Is your brother still into lacrosse?"

"100%" We laugh.

"I can't wait to play him in the game."

"He was very excited when he found out you were coming. He likes to call you his star student." I said the second part quietly.

"Oh does he?" We laugh again. "So are you going to cheer me on?"

"If my brother lets me keep my head." I joke.

"Well it was nice seeing you!" I say holding out my hand.

"You too!" Instead of shaking my hand he gives me a side hug, and I laugh.

* * *

><p><strong> *Liam's POV<strong>

Mason and I stood on the field watching that jerk Brett. "I don't care if he is a foot taller then me. I think I can take him." I emit to Mason with self confidence.

Mason was looking at Brett in a strange way. "Yeah." He nodded, he doesn't even sound like he is paying attention much.

I look back over to Brett, and then it hit me, I turn back to Mason, "What do you think you're doing?"

"What? Me?" I caught him.

He scoffs, "I'm agreeing to you." I nod my head like I believe him and don't see the obvious. "I am being agreeable."

I watch Brett throw on his gear, "You think hes hot don't you?"

"No! No. Not at all. No way!" Hes a terrible lyer. "Maybe. Yeah maybe a little." Knew it.

"He wants to destroy me." I inform Mason.

"Think you can definitely take him." He agrees. "And then give him to me." I laugh. "But I am not sharing with her." He points back over to Brett.

I look over and I see Tami talking to him. "What?"

"After Scott and Stiles escaped you from that scene yesterday, those two had some bonding time." Mason tells me. "Apparently her brother coached him and they hit it off."

"What? How can she like him?" I felt my pulse raise. No way am I losing her to that jerk! She is already scared of me, bad enough I lose her completely to him.

We were ready to start the game and i was ready to rip Brett's head off. "Hey Liam! Think fast!" Brett send a lacrosse ball at me and I catch it instantly. Then the whistle blows and we all head onto the field.

* * *

><p><strong>*Tami's POV*<strong>

Coach blows his whistle and the game begins. Devenford scores. Then Scott and Brett face off for the ball, once the reff blows his whistle Brett scurries off with the ball and Liam tries to go after him but two players from the other knock him down and Brett scores. Liam jumps up he takes off his helmet and throws of he gloves and charges at the other team but Scott and Stiles hold him back and clam him down.

Stiles and some other guy faced off for the ball and once they heard the whistle Stiles took the ball and passed it to Kira, I think that's her name. Then Kira takes it down the field with the coach yelling pass, and she scores. But coach benches her for the rest of the game because tonight is all about teamwork. I think Kira did really well, that score was awesome.

Once the play has begun Brett, Liam, and number 7 on our team, ram straight into each other and they all groan in pain. But Brett stays down and they take him off the field. Wait, what if number 7 was the guy with deadly lacrosse stick extension? Oh crap Brett. I jump the bleachers and sneak away after Brett.

* * *

><p>"What did you do to me?" I heard a voice coming from the boys locker room, Brett's voice.<p>

I hurry through the halls, "You were cut with a poisonous blade. It was laced with wolfs bane." I heard a female say. I finally got to the boys locker room and there were two guys lying on the floor I figured they were either dead or knocked out, I hope knocked out. "It won't kill you." I look up to see Brett on the ground and the girl from the chemistry room. I stay quiet because is she caught me I am can't help Brett. "But this will." She continues. I hear a sizzling sound and a string or something she was holding lit up.

Brett tries to crawl away but she circles to the side of him, "Why? Why are you doing this?" Brett trembles. She kicks him, "Because you're worth a lot of money, Brett." I am starting to regret moving here, I probably wouldn't be here if they motioned that Beacon Hills is filled with nut jobs.

The girl stands above Brett and puts the string around his neck. It lights up and Brett yells in pain. I quietly move into the room and over to the side and I find a stray lacrosse stick on the ground and I slowly pick it up. I crouch over to the bitch, and normally this would be the part where I'd say something clever, but that would be stupid because she could easliy take me. I raise the up the lacrosse stick and then I swing forward slamming it right at her head causing her to let go and fall to the ground.

I bent down next to Brett to make sure he is okay. "Tami? You shouldn't be here." He moans. "It's okay I am helping you." I try to pick him up but he is heavey and I am weak.

"Tami?" I look up to see Scott standing there in confustion.

"No it's bob the builder, just help." I say scarcasticly. He bends down to help, but then the orange wire wrapped around his neck, crap she woke up. She laughs evily, "He said we shouldn't try, but now I got you, I got the alpha!" She cheers. Alpha? You know what screw this town, nothing here suprises anymore.

Then Scott's eyes turn red, he grabs the wire, and pulls it away from his neck and he slowly turns his head. He grabs the girl by the neck and the wire turns off and he slams her into the wall knocking her out. "Well that was sudtle." I joke. Scott takes off the the wire thing and Stiles falls through the doorway.

"I think you better call your dad." Scott sugests to Stiles. Brett groans and turn my head back down to him.

* * *

><p><strong>The End!<strong>

**More to come!**

**BYE PEEPLAS!**


	4. The Dead Pool

***NOT EDITED***

"Is that all that happened?" After the whole Brett incident the cops came and they asked me some questions, but I left out the unusual details.

"Yes sir, I am sure." I answer annoyed.

"Okay you can go, thank you for you time." He walks away and I walk the other direction.

"Tami!" I hear a familiar voice call. I turn around slowly and Liam was standing there staring at me worried or something. "I am sorry. About everything." I don't answer him. "You must think I am a monster, I get it." His head drops and he turns around to walk away.

"Liam." He stops and turns back around. "I don't think you're a monster."

"So do you forgive me?"

I stare at him unsure how to reply to his question, "I am sorry, it's...it's a lot to process...I...need some...time." I hesitate. "See ya in math." I finish the conversation and turn around to leave.

Dumb me told my brother I would just walk home, and it was a stupid idea because it's like the middle of the night, and I hate walking, whatever.

* * *

><p>I hate this, at least I am only like a block away from my house, a block to many. <em>'Bang' <em>I jumped in fright. The hell was that? It sound kinda like a gun which freaks me out, but maybe walking home in the dark is just getting to me.

I continue on my way. I whipped around when I heard a russel in the bushes. "Hello?" I ask. Wait, I have seen this in a horror movie before. Intense fear filled up my body, and my palms got all sweaty, I know something is here.

Just before I could move on something knocks me down onto my back and pins me to the ground. "Please, don't hurt me." I tremble. I had my eyes closed and my head was turned a to the side. A few seconds, I felt their grip loosen and they unpinned me. I opened my eyes and slowly looked forward, and they were gone. I slowly got up. A rapid russel in the bushes caught my attention. I heard a low clicking nose in front of me and twisted my head to see the barrel of a gun aimed at my face.

"Caught ya now bitch!" A female voice bragged. The girl holding the gun looked a little older then my, and she had blonde hair and a pair of green eyes.

"Please...please...I didn't do...anything." I trembled.

"I want my money sweetie." She smirked.

"What...what money?"

"The kind that makes me rich." She laughed. "Now don't you go anywhere."

I heard a faint sound of tearing and the girl's arm dropped down and I watched as she fell to the ground. I looked up to see a girl a little older then me with glowing red eyes and back stuff around her mouth and she was panting. I scanned her to see her shoulder with a hole in it, and out of the hole was dripping back lquid like around her mouth. "Your...your shoulder." I slowly pointed out.

She opened her mouth to say something but the red glow to her eyes faded out and she fell to the ground next to the other girl. I dropped down her side trying to shake her awake. I backed away from them and pulled out my phone to call 911 but my phone was dead. Crap, what the hell do I do now? I look around rapidly trying to find a light to tell me if there's a car, a house, or something. I watch as the shadows of the trees moved away from me as if a light was passing by them, I recognized a the rumbling sound of a car and I sprinted towards the street, I saw a blue jeep coming closer and I jumped out onto the road. "Stop! Stop!" I waved my hands at the driver. They stopped inches away from me. I pressed my hands down on the top of the car and the driver hurried out and ran towards me I dropped my head down to the ground and tried to explain everything. I couldn't focus on what to say and the words jumbled out of my mouth. The guy's hands grabbed my shoulders, "What's happening?" I immediately shut up, a familiar voice asked me and I slowly looked up to see who it was it was Stiles.

* * *

><p>Stiles and I were in his jeep, he was driving and I was sitting in the passenger seat while the girl was laying down in the back, we did a pretty good job of strapping her in, I guess. We were quiet, all he told me that some vet could help us or something, and that was where we were heading.<p>

"So how did you know about Brett?" He broke the silence.

"What?" I turn my head towards him in confusion.

"Scott said he found you with Brett and Violet was knocked out." He reminded me.

"Oh. Um, I kinda overheard Violet's and Geratt's conversation about killing a beta."

"And you didn't think to tell anyone?"

"You're lucky I didn't think to tell anyone that you and your boy toy kidnapped Liam and I." I defended.

"First of all Scott kidnapped you guys and I aided." He defended.

We went back to being silent. "You Liam thinks you see him as a monster." He turned his to me then back to the road expecting an answer.

"I already told him I don't." I crossed my arms and leaned against the door and stared into the darkness of the night.

"Why did you avoid him?" Why does he even care?

"You know people who search for answers get hurt." I informed him.

He scoffed and shook his head lightly while still focusing on the road. "So you were afarid of getting hurt? Pretty selfish."

How dare he insult me like that, no matter how true that could be what a jerk. "Yes I admit it was selfish, but when he scratched me that night, and when he noticed it was me he was about to rip apart, he calmed down, but then he was scared that he hurt me. It made him angry, angry at himself, and yes I was scared of getting hurt, but I didn't want him to hurt himself, emotionally and physically. So in a way I was-" I paused, I turned my body towards him ready to just explode a bomb of emotional stress. "I never asked for that to be my life. You don't know anything about me! And it's not like you never made any mistakes! So don't-" I calmed down, I shut up and turned away. "I am only 15. And not everyone sees things the same way other people do, they had different ways of accepting things."

"Sorry." Sorry was all he said. "It wasn't easy for me to accept it either, but I am not you. And Liam is just a guy who said hello to you." He paused, "Just someone you thought you knew until he became a monster."

"Liam isn't a monster." I said looking at him with sorrow filled eyes. "He only scratched me, he would of tore me up, but the guy who said hello first showed up, and stopped himself from becoming the monster he could of been."

"If Liam did kill you, but inside he didn't want to but was forced to. Would you see him as a monster?" I have a feeling this conversation wasn't about Liam anymore.

"Never. Only if 100% of him killed me on purpose. And I am guessing you didn't want that answer for Liam, but something else, right?" He was silent.

"Are you like them?" I asked curios.

"Me? No, not at all." He answer.

"Why are Liam's and Brett's eyes different from Scott's?" I am guessing because Violet basically called Scott an alpha and they were going to kill a beta at the game.

"Because Scott is and Alpha and Liam and Brett are betas." He answered.

"Is there a difference?"

"Alphas can expand the pack and everyone follows the alpha. To become the alpha the beta has to kill the one who bit them, the alpha." He replied.

"Are they stronger?" I turned my head to the back with fear glowing on my face, the girl's eyes were red like Scott's so shes an Alpha, what if she is evil or something?

"Yes they're. Why?" He turned his head noticing my attenion on the girl. "What?"

"Her eyes were red."

* * *

><p>"She'll be fine." The vet guy said aproching Stiles and I. "I'll keep her here till she wakes up." I nodded my head.<p>

"Stiles can you drive Tami home?" The vet asked.

"Sure." Stiles said while pulling out his keys from his back pocket.

"I'll tell you when she wakes up and any information she tells me."

"Okay." Stiles said. "Come on let's go." I followed him out and into the car. And we headed off.

"Hey Stiles." I began our conversation home.

"Yeah."

"Before the girl saved me, the lady with the gun said something about money."

"The deadpool." I heard him whisper.

"Deadpool?" I repeated as a question.

"It's a list with all the supernaturals in Beacon Hills, and everyone is worth money." He informed me.

The first question that popped into my mind was about Liam, "Is Liam on it?" I asked with a small bit of panic in my tone.

"We still need to crack the last part of the code." He answered.

"What do you mean all the supernaturals?" There were more questions to go.

"Werewolves, kistunes, werecoytoes, wendigos, banshees. All of your average under the bed monsters." He explained.

"Who is the list made for?"

"Assassins."

"Who created it?"

"Someone called the benefactor." The benefactor?

"You mean a robin hood is benefiting assassins for killing supernaturals?"

"Robin hood?" He questioned.

"Yeah Robin hood, the one who stole from the rich to give to the poor, a benefactor." I explained to him. He was silent for a minute, probably thinking about what I said.

Stiles took a turn into my driveway. "Bye." I said jumping out of the jeep.

"Bye."

I hurried up to the front door and unlocked it with my house key and snuck upstairs.

* * *

><p>I slowly opened my eyes, my vision was all blurry because I just woke up, everytime I blinked my vision became clearer and clearer. I sat up up looked around my room, I saw a figure sitting in a dark corner of my room. Once my vision became clear I noticed that the figure was a person. It was the girl from last night. "What...what are you doing here?" I trembled.<p>

She stood up walked out of the corner. "I don't trust that guy."

"Guy? How did you get here? How did you find me?" I questioned while backing away from her.

"I followed your scent." Was all she said.

During the moment of silence I looked around my room to notice my broken alarm clock smashed on my nightstand. "What?...What happened to my alarm clock?" I questioned in shock.

"That annoying thing wouldn't shut up. But I took care of it." She smiled.

"Yeah, but next time use the snooze button, okay." She tilited her head in confustion.

"Why didn't you just go home if you didn't trust the vet?" I asked bringing us back on track.

"I don't have a home." She trailed off while saying that.

"Wait, do you have a family?" I asked.

"The people who raised me told me my parents were dead."

"Yeah and what happened to those people?"

"They turned rotten, and...and I forced to end their rain of distruction."

Complete shock appeared in my face. Did...did she kill them?

"Tami! Be ready in 15 minutes!" I heard my brother call from downstairs. I groaned.

"Okay I need to get ready, so you need to...to um...just stay there." I zipped past her grab clothes. "Stay-in-here." I broke down while holding my hand up at her with clothes bundled up in my arm.

After getting ready I hurried back into my room to check up on my "guest". I saw her sitting on my bed staring out the window.

"I need to go to school is there anywhere you can um go?" I asked making her attention turn to me.

"Can I come?"

"No." I paused. I hurried over to my backpack and picked it up. "Here." I picked up the remote to the TV and turned on the TV. "Watch." I ordered.

I hurried towards my doorway to leave. Wait what the hell just happened?

"What's your name?" I heard her voice question.

"Tami."

"Carly. Cary Rider." She smiled.

"Bye." I hurried down the stairs and rushed Ben out the door.

* * *

><p>I apmet to stalk down Stiles to tell him about Carly. But I searched everywhere and couldn't find him. I spotted Mason walking down the hall and raced over to him. "Mason do you know where Liam is?" I asked.<p>

"No. We were on a jog and he went missing." His bad news made my heart drop.

"What? Liam is missing?" I was in total shock. "While do you know any of his friends are?"

"I seen Scott." He replied.

"Thanks." I hurried away from him.

All day I searched but they weren't here. I sighed at my failure. I am just going to go back to the vet. I am still nervous about that girl _Carly _in my room, alone. And what if she did kill those people, they people that raised her, how easily could she turn like that what if she kills-

I was cut off by some bumbing into me as I walked. It felt like the world turned into slowmotion and everything was dead silent I watched the guy's lips move as he was saying something but I didn't hear anything, "Derek." I heard a whispering voice say I looked down to see my book on the ground, and as another book hit the ground another voice repeated that same name, "Derek." And then the nightmare started. "Derek." "Derek." "Derek." Differen't voices repeated in my head in a disturbing tone everything was becoming unbareable, and then they just got louder and louder untill I shifted back into reality the school bell was blaring and I was on my knees covering my hears.

"Are you okay?" A male voice said I opened my eyes to see a hand held out in front of my face. I looked to see Mason holding out his hand. "Sorry for bumbing into you." He aplogised. I grabbed his hand and he helped me to my feet. he handed me my book. "Thanks." I said quietly as I was still in shock from my moment a few seconds ago.

I turned away from him and without saying goodbye I left the school. I leaned against my brother's car until he came out. I felt tears slide down my face, I breaking apart. What is going on?

On the way home the car ride was silent. I hurried upstairs only to forget the visitor in my room.

"You're back." She said holding my laptop. I closed the door.

"What are you doing with my laptop?" I question while ripping it out of her hands. I looked on my screen and my email was opened, "What the hell were you doing my my email?"

"Damn thing wouldn't shut up repeating _you got an email._ So I looked for the snooze button like you told me to do." She smiled. Damn this girl is cheery, for a possible mad murderer.

"By the way the snooze button is only for the alarm clock." I informed her while looking through my inbox. I got an email from a privite user how the hell is there a privte setting for an email? I opened to see a link, I was worried it was going to take me to some porn website or something, I took the risk and clicked on the link and it brought me to a white screen.

Acouple of seconds after opening the link a random pattern of all the things you could find on a keyboard filled they page, it looked like some just spamed till their finger bled. I was brought down till I saw a box where my courser was blinking in it's line image. The box had the word _keyword _next to it.

"What's the keyword?" Carly startled me from behind. "Do you know it?"

"No."

"What do you think all this is?"

"I have no idea." I sat there staring at the page as my mind filled with curiasity.

I felt the bed shift as she got up. "I explored your room a little bit. And I love this show called um _Impractical Jokers _I think, it's funny watching morans make fools of themselves." She laughed. "I looked through some of you books." She bend down to pick one up and knocked a mug off my desk.

It all happened again the world went silent and as the mug crashed into pieces onto the floor, I heard the same name, "Derek." Then a piercing scream filled my head, I covered my ears, the scream was unbareable. I finally woke up back into reality leaning on Carly I uncovered my hears to find blood on my hands.

"You're bleeding." Carly imformed me.

I sat up straight and looked back at the computer screen, I moved my fingers around the keyboard pressing five random keys. I looked at the box and inside I typed the name Derek, and I hit the enter key. The random pattern started to moved down the revaling names and numers. Down the line I saw _Liam Dunbar 3. _And as I got to the bottom my heart sank, this is the deadpool Stiles told me about. _Tammera Bently 20._ My name was on it.

"What is this?" I heard Carly ask from behind me.

"A deadpool with every supernatural in town on it." I choked on my tears.

"Where is my name?" She was right she wasn't anywhere on it.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG Tami is on the deadpool!<strong>

**Well you'll have to see what happens to her by reading upcoming chapters!**

**THANKS FOR READING!**

**BYE PEEPALS!**


	5. Sick

***NOT EDITED**

**7:00 AM**. I sat on my bed all night typing Derek over and over again into the box to keep checking if all of this is real or not, I was bawling my eyes out.

_It's not real. It's not real. It's not real. It's not real. It's not real. It's not real. It's not real._

I made Carly sleep in the guest bedroom. I need to tell Stiles. I jumped off my bed for the first time and ran over to my desk. I took out paper and a pen. I began writing Stiles a note. It was Saturday, I don't have his number and he is at school taking the PSATs along with my brother.

I left my room and walked downstairs to see if my brothers awake. I turned into the kitchen to him making toast. "Good morning." He said looking up at me. "Hi."

"Sorry I can't make you toast I gotta leave."

"It's okay. Um can you give this to Stiles." I held out the note but I folded it .

"Sure what is it?" He began to unfold it.

"No!" I stopped him. "For Stiles' eyes only!"

"Fine. Fine. Fine." He held his hands up in surrender.

He shoved a piece of toast in his mouth and hurried out the door. "Bye!"

"Bye! Good Luck!" I yelled after him.

***Stiles' POV***

"Where's Lydia?" Kira asked.

"She took it her freshman year." I answered. Kira, Scott, Maila, and I were standing by the lockers in line waiting to go into the classroom to take the test.

Malia turns to me, "Does that mean I could have taken it some other time?" She flipped out.

"Malia, you studied harder for this than any of us." Scott is using his mind of wisdom.

"Doesn't mean I'm gonna do good." Malia emitted.

"Well." I corrected her.

"Well, what?" She asked thinking I was giving her motivation or something.

"It's do well, not good." I explained.

"Oh, god!" She groaned.

"Okay, okay, Malia we're doing this because while we're trying not to die, we still need to live." Scott with his words of wisdom. "If I survive to go to college. A good college."

"It's only three hours. We can survive three hours." Well I am in full doubt of Kira's opinion.

"Um excuse me?" I heard a male's voice from behind me ask. I turn around to Ben from lacrosse.

"Stiles, right?" He asks. I nod my head.

"Well Tami wanted me to give you this." He hands me a folded piece of paper. "She told me it's only for your eyes." I take it out of his hands and he walks away.

I began to unfold the note. _Stiles, I remember what you told me about the deadpool and I am not sure if you cracked the 3rd part of it yet but I want you to know I figured it out. I know I am on the list. Also remember the alpha girl, she woke up. She is at my house. Her name is Carly Rider. Can I have the first two parts of the deadpool, because she isn't on the 3rd one. I am working at the Hospital today, after the test come find me so we can talk about this. -Tami._

I froze, how did Tami figure out the deadpool? Carly Rider? How would she know it was Derek? What is she? "Stiles, what does it say?" Malia snapped me back to reality.

I looked at should I tell them Tami figured it out? Probably. "Tami figured out...the 3rd part of the...deadpool." They became shocked.

"How did she even get it?" Kira asked.

"She didn't say, but the girl's name is Carly Rider, and shes not on the 3rd part." I explained.

"Okay everyone time to take the test." Mrs. Martin opened the door and I folded the note back into my pocket and we piled into the classroom.

***Tami's POV***

I open the door to the guest bedroom and I see Carly standing by the window staring off into the woods.

"Hey." She turned around to face me.

"Hi." She greeted.

"Um, I have to go to the hospital, so uh if you could-"

"Can I come?" She cut me off. This girl goes anywhere.

"Um sure, but you will have to sit in a chair for awhile, but maybe I'll see if Melissa will let you help or something." I awkwardly smile.

"Okay." She said.

"We will go after I get ready." I told her. She nodded her head and I left the room to get ready.

I opened the doors to the hospital and saw Melissa at the desk, I walked over to her with Carly at my side.

"Hello Tami. Who is this?" She asked as I got to the desk.

"This Carly, and she is...um...staying with me because her um...parents aren't in town." I lied, how do you tell someone you made friends with a werewolf, that killed people, in the woods?

"I was wondering if she could do anything?" Melissa didn't answer me she stared at Carly with confused, or concerned eyes.

"Uh, Melissa?" She snapped out of her trace.

"Yeah." She said softly looking over to me.

"Is there anything Carly can do?"

"Uh, sure, but only for today. But she can't wear that, there are extra scrubs in the suply closet." She told us. We nodded our heads.

Carly came out of the bathroom wearing purple scrubs. She did a spin before we headed back to Melissa. "Okay, I'll see what she knows." Melissa was on the phone talking to someone and she hung up quickly when we got closer to her.

She moved away from the desk and down the hall, Carly and I followed quickly after her. She stopped by a chart and fiddled around with stuff and walked away holding a needle. We all got into the elevator and headed up.

We followed Melissa down the hall and when we got to a room she made us sit outside next to a woman crying.

I look at Carly and she looks like she is focusing on something, "What is it?"

"I can hear them." She replied.

"Well what are they saying?" I said a little softer so the lady doesn't think we're nut jobs.

"They're waking a girl up. And the school is under quarantine." She told me. What has happen at school? Is Ben okay?

"The girl is awake." Carly informed me. "Omg." She whispered.

"What?" I urged.

Carly looked at me with fear in her eyes, "Someone infected a whole wolf pack with a disease used to kill werewolves. And it worked." The school.

Soon Melissa left the room and we followed her to a empty part of the building and Melissa made us push a stretcher through it. "Melissa what are we doing?"

She didn't answer me and we contiued down the hall. "Is this about the werewolf virus?" Carly asked. Melissa stopped dead in her tracks and looked at us with a confused glow. "You heard us? How?" She asked.

"Um. Carly isn't a friend who is staying with me because her parents are out of town." Melissa became even more confused, "She is a orpan werewolf that I found in the woods." I held up my hands towarded Carly as if she was a idem I was doing a info comercial on. Carly made her eyes glow for Melissa.

Melissa was amazed. Then she looked at Carly as if she relized something. "Melissa!" Two people burst through the door holding a shirtless guy up as the same black lquid around his eyes, coming out of his ears and nose, and around his mouth.

We laid the guy down on the strencher and piled onto the eleavator. Melissa pushed the 2nd floor button wildly as if the world was going to blow up, but I am guessing the guy could die at any second. Then the guy's head drifted off to the side and I could hear his last breath fill the silence. The lady cried a little.

We took the guys body into an empty hospital room and laid him on the bed. The vet guy began to look around for certain tools. "I'll take her to go get Derek." Melissa annoced. The vet nodded his head.

Melissa and they woman left the room. "Now you missy left me without saying goodbye." The vet said to Carly.

"It's Carly and yes I did. I have trust issues."

"Well Carly I am Deaton." He said turwling a sharp tool in his hands.

Suddently I felt worried, scared, I have like this horrible feeling and I don't what it's about. It...it feels like something bad is going to happen, like something in the school, like someone is going to die. "Tami, are you okay?" Carly asked.

"Yeah...yeah I am fine."

"You reek of anxiety." She reminded me of that girl from lacrosse.

"No...no I am fine."

"Not buying it."

I groan, "It feels, like, something bad is going to happen, like someone is going to die." I gave them a concered look.

Melissa, the lady, and I am guessing Derek come into the room. Wait, the keyword, Derek, is there some relation? Deaton hands out masks, "Okay, let's get started." He put on rubber gloves.

Deaton cut into the guy's head. He placed the piece he cut out onto the guys face to cover his eyes, I groan in disgust. "I think I know what this is." The room seems to go as quiet as it was before. "What?" Melissa asks.

"It's a variant of canine distemper." Deaton explained. "A few years ago an outbreak in yellowstone killed 40% percent of the wolf population." I turned to Carly and I could tell her body stuffined up.

"What's it gonna do to our wolf population?" Melissa asked in panic.

"Well it's been altered to infect quite a bit faster." Deaton says.

"You mean it's been weponised?" Derek asks.

"It infected my whole pack." The lady remines us.

"Everyone but you." Carly says out of the blue. "Why?"

"Yeah, but the real question is did you not get get infected? Or are you immue?" Deaton asks. Eyes go wide as the let Deaton's observation sink in.

Deaton covers the dead guy's face. "If your pack was infected, then who was doing all the shooting at the entrance of the woods?" Derek questions.

"Appearently another assassin." The lady guesses. "Personally I rather face a gun than a variant of smallpox."

"Sounds like you're going to get pelenty of chances." Melissa says.

The room becaomes quiet and the lady looks at Derek in a strange way and Derek looks back at her uncomfortably. "Sorry. I just noticed how much you remind me of Talia." She imforms him looking away embaressed.

Derek slitly nods, "I used to visit her a lot you know. You remember me?"

"I remember the tea." Derek answers. "You always brought that tea that smelled terrible." I giggled a little.

"I brought that tea as a gift. Your mother loved it." Now I feel bad about laughing.

"What kind of tea?" Deaton asks. We all look at him as if he haven't talked in years.

"What?" The lady asks off guard.

"The tea with the smell, what kind was it?" Deaton reminds her of his question.

"Reishi. Wild purple reishi." She replies. "It's very rare."

"It's also a very powerful remedy for sickness." Deaton explains. "Satomi, you didn't get infected because you've been inoculated."

"Okay how rare is it? Can we find it?" Melissa asks.

"We don't have to. My mother kept some of it. It's in our vault." Derek informs us.

"Where is your vault?" Carly asks.

"At the school." Derek replies.

"But they're going to have that on lock down." I remind them.

Melissa pulls out her cell phone. "We already have insiders."

"They take their phones." I inform her.

She begins to dail a number. "Listen. Listen. Find Scott and tell them it's in the vault. There's an antadote. It's in the vault on one of selves. Resihi mushrooms. Just tell one of them! Do it!" She hangs up the phone.

"Who was that?" I ask.

"Someone who is going to help." That is all she says.

Satomi and Derek leave the room through the double doors. Carly and I hear a bunch of shooting and We hurry through the doors and before I could get hit by a bypassing bullet Carly steps in front of me. She yells in pain. I grab her and pull her into the room. Melissa and Deaton hurry out of the room.

"Carly you have got to stop getting shot." I chuckle.

She laughs through the pain, "That's gonna be hard."

Carly and I are headed out of the building. Deaton helped her with the gunshot As we step out Stiles shows up. "Tami I got your note." Stiles is holding papers in his hands, "Here you go." He hands me what looks like the other parts of the deadpool. I look back and forth searching for Carly's name. "What?" He asks.

"Stiles, she isn't on these either."

**Carly isn't on the dead pool?**

**WHAT**

**More chapters soon!**

**BYE PEEPALS!**


	6. Cheating Death

**-NOT EDITED-**

I printed out the 3rd part of the dead pool and laid out the first two parts in order on my desk. I searched up and down the them for Carly's name. How is it possible she isn't on here? Could she be the one who created this? The benefactor? I don't believe so. The only name that stood out for me because it was closet to Carly's name was _Carly McCall 15. _

Carly said she was an orphan and that her parents died. I grab my laptop and open it up and I search _Carly Rider. _Nothing came up. I get up and I sneak into the guest room where Carly was. "Carly?"

"Yeah."

"Um...I don't if you feel like sharing, but I want to get to know you more." I say closing the door and sitting in the roly chair at the desk while Carly is sitting on the bed.

"What do you want to know?" She asks.

"Um can you tell me about your parents?" I question.

"Well all they told me was that my parents died in a house fire and they saved me, and I was the only one who lived." She repiled.

"How old are you?" Weird question but whatever, I need this girl to be my Carly Rider google.

"18." Wow I though she was younger, guess not.

"What happened to the people who raised you?"

"They...died." Her head dropped. "Can we not talk about them?"

"Fine." I say. "I'll be right back."

I hurry back into the room. I search _house fire in Beacon Hills_. But It was mostly filled up with _Hale house fire_ stuff. I give up with a groan and look around feeling defeated, why isn't she on the list? I stare at the name _Carly McCall. _Then I go back onto my laptop and type in _Carly McCall. _Shock filled up inside me, one of the things that came up was, _Family Vacation gone wrong. House fire leads to missing child. The McCall family takes a trip to Lake Muss, the mom takes son for a walk and comes back to her husband and daughter trapped inside the house that is being swaolled in flames. The father makes it out but, the daughter is lost, firefighters weren't able to find any trance of a dead body. Turns out that the fire started from dinner overcooking in the ovan. _I began printing the article. I look up at the clock and noticed I was 5 minutes late for my "job" at the hospital, I ran to the guest room to tell Carly to stay in there until I get home. I run back into my room, I get ready, and then I decide to stuff the papers into my messanger bag and hurry out the door.

* * *

><p>I barge through the doors and stop at the front desk, "Um do you know where Melissa McCall is?" I ask the lady at the desk.<p>

"She is in the morgue. She might not be very flexible right now, her son just passed away." The lady informed me.

"Scott...hes dead?" She nodded her head.

I hurry down the hall and I walk through the double doors, "Sorry Melissa, I know I am late. I just got distracted in some...thing..." I look up to see a group of familiar people. I bite my lip awkwardly, I tilt my head to the side to see Melissa holding her hand on dead Scott and everyone looking at me awkwardly, "Something tells me he isn't really dead." I break the ice.

"Tami?" I noticed Liam standing in a group.

"Um what are all you guys-" I stopped. "This is weird." I turn around to leave.

"Wait. Melissa asked stopping me.

"Well I think that can wait." I walk over to the group. "What's going on here?"

"We are trying to lure in the benefactor by faking Scott's death." Stiles explains.

"Ah. Now how long is he going to be...like this." I question.

"Fourty-five minutes." A lady standing across from me.

"What happens after that?" Melissa asks.

"I wake him back the same way." Kira answers.

"No, I mean what happens if he stays like that for more than fourty-five minutes?" The room goes silent and eyes dart back and forth.

"No one's told her?" The lady breaks the silence.

"What happens after fourty-five minutes?" I ask for Melissa.

"He dies." I sucked in a deep breath, and stared down at Scott.

* * *

><p>I help Kira, Liam, and Stiles set up the laptops to the security cameras footage. "Okay can you explain the plan to me?" I ask Stiles with wide eyes.<p>

"We are going to watch the cameras to search for benefactor when he comes for Scott." Stiles explains.

"What makes you think he is coming and not some henchmen?" I question folding my arms.

"Well if some goons show up we can still question them." Liam says from behind us.

I turn to the laptops and notice a teenage girl walking down the hall, it looks like she was heading to our room. I look a little closer. "Tami what's wrong?" As Stiles as the question I was already on my knees and holding the screen part of the laptop staring blankly at the girl. Then the screen glitches and the girl was staring at the camera, it looked like she was been crying. "They're coming." I herd a whispering voice in my head warn. The screen went to static. I felt a hand on my shoulder. Then the screen went back on and the girl was in the same place, but there were dead bodies scattered on the ground and splatter marks on the wall, and a big man was standing by the girl's side holding a gun to her head. "I lied." The same voice was in my head. "Carly." I said under my breath. All the screens went to static as a loud gunshot echoed in my mind. I jumped to my feet and sprinted out of the rooms and ran down the halls.

I kept running, I had to get to Carly. Something pulled me into the air, it held me by the collar of my shirt. I reached behind my head for the thing, but what I felt didn't feel normal. I cried out and tried to pray at the thing's strong grip. It dragged across the ground, the sound of a door opening caught my attention I looked at the wall and it had and arrow pointing up with the words roof, next to it. And soon I was being dragged upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>•Liam's POV•<strong>

"What was that all about?" Kira questioned.

Stiles leaned closer towards the laptop screen. Then one of the camera squares started to glitch out. "Is it supposed to do that?" I asked while pointing at the square.

Then the camera turned off and went to no signal. "Where is that?" Kira asked.

"The roof." Stiles answers.

"Tami." I hurried to the doorway.

"Liam wait, I am coming too." Kira called after me.

I hurried down the hall and towards the roof with Kira close on my heels. "Help! Help! Somebody!" I heard a familiar voice cry out. "Tami!?" I called. I hurried up the stairs. "let...me...go! Liam...please help!" I began to jump steps.

I ran into an open space on the roof. "Tami?" I called.

"Liam." Kira appeared at the doorway.

She quickly walked over to me. Then one of the power boxes shot up into sparks. I covered my face.

"Something must of done something to it." I guessed.

"Liam?" My head turned to the side to see a giant monster holding Tami in the air. Kira took out her sword.

"Let her go!" I commanded.

The thing just stared at me. Then he swung Tami back and then forward while releasing her and letting her fly thought the air. "Tami!" I cried. My head followed her until she crashed. I was infuriated, I couldn't control myself anymore. My head spun towards the monster and I let out a roar. My gums screamed out in pain as my teeth grew larger and sharper, and it felt like nails dung into my fingertips as my claws grew. I ran towards the beast and leaped into the air. "Liam!" Kira screamed.

I lifted my hand into the air getting ready to slash him with my claws. But he swung his arm at me and shot me away. I landed next to Tami my head facing hers, her eyes were closed, I guess she is unconscious. I move my arm closer to her, it hurt really back but it was bearable. I reached at her hand and grabbed it. Her eyes shot open. We stared at each other for what seemed forever. "Liam! Get up!" Kira screamed. Tami instantly let go of my hand. I shot up from the ground to see Kira trying to fight off the monster. I jumped to my feet to help her.

I ran at the thing and slashed at it multiple times, but I missed every time. Then it blocked my arm and grabbed me by the troat. it chucked me at the other power box. I hit the gate and landed onto my stomach. "Liam." I felt a hand touch my back. It is Tami. "Oh god. Kira." She said in a low voice.

"Liam get up. Please get up!" She shook me, but I felt weak. "Please! Hes coming!"

* * *

><p><strong>~Tami's POV~<strong>

I kept shaking Liam to wake him up but nothing was working Kira was already down and didn't seem like she was getting up anytime soon the monster kept coming closer. Fear was rising and pumping through my body, every step he took was like another dagger striking through my heart, he stopped when he was only inches away from me I saw his arms rise up into the air, attached to his wrist was a sharp weapon that looked like a bone. He was just about to slash it across my face when I opened my mouth and I screamed at the top of my lungs.

The pricing scream stunned the monster and Kira and Liam strung to their feet and covered their ears.

After I stopped the monster was just angrier he started he charged at me. As he ran his arm Rose up. Before he could swing down here stopped his arm with her sword she held it there then she yelled at us. "Liam Tami Run! Get out of here!"

Send the monster for uses other arm and hit Kira the chest knocking her over. The he hit me in the face, and I felt on to my hands. A stinging pain was on my cheek. I put my hand on my cheek and then I looked at my Palm there was a small amount of a red liquid. Blood. A loud roar filled my ears. "Liam get Tami and run!" Kira ordered.

I looked at Liam his eyes were glowing his claws were out and her kept on roaring at the monster. He jumped onto the top gate of the power box and faced the beast. Her roared and leaped into the air and rose his arm up. And slashed the monster with his claws.

The monster hurried away after Liam landed. Liam turns back into a human hurries over to me. He helped me stand up and we get off the roof.

We hurry with Kira back to the morgue to wake up Scott. When we get to him Kira puts her hand over his heart and sends electricity throughout his body. She stops and we all peer over him waiting for a response. His eyes open and he yells out. Kira takes his head and kisses him.

He looks up at her with worried eyes. "What happened? Did it work?" Scott questioned.

Disappointed faces appeared. Kira and Scott look over at Stiles. Then Liam comes into the room, I didn't even notice he wasn't with us.

"What is it?" I Kira asked knowing something was wrong.

"It's your mother." Liam let out. "She's hurt."

I look at the back of Kira's head, because it was all I could see of her. She hurries out of the room and Liam comes closer to me. "Your face."

I place my hand onto my cheek to cover the scar. "It's just a scratch."

He put his hand over mine, he took my hand off my cheek and brought it down to my side still holding my hand. "He did that?"

"It doesn't hurt." I tell him.

"Do you need a ride home?" He asked.

"My bike is out front." I informed him.

"You shouldn't be out this late." He was concerned.

"I could drive you home." Stiles said from behind Liam. "You can put your bike in the trunk."

"Thanks."

I released Liam's hand and followed Stiles outside.

* * *

><p>I let out a deep breath and the window became cloudy. I sat up straight and looked over at Stiles he was paying attention to the rode.<p>

"How old is Scott?" I questioned.

"18. Why?"

"Do you know if he has a sister?"

"He is an only child." Stiles tells me. "Why are you asking?"

"Well I looked up and down the lists about 50 times and Carly wasn't anywhere on it. But what I did find was a girl named Carly McCall."

"So they're many McCalls."

"Well I did some research and I know it doesn't mean they are related but-" I stopped and pulled out the McCall article.

"Hang on." Stiles slows down and pulls over to the side of the road.

He takes the article from me and begins to read it. "Holy crap." He whispered to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>That is it for this chapter!<strong>

**Thanks for reading!**

**Sorry it took awhile...I become busy sometimes.**

**Well whatever...BYE PEEPALS!**


	7. Bonfire

**▶Not Edited◀**

I sat by the window staring out into the misty night. That strange moment yesterday was filling my mind. Was what I saw real? Is Carly dead? When I came home and I went into the guest room she wasn't in there. Did she leave? Was what I saw real? What am I? Who was that man? What was that monster that attacked us? Why did he run away? How powerful was my scream, enough to stun him? Some many questions pop into my mind repeat over and over again. Is Carly really Carly McC-

"Uh Tami. There is a teenage boy here to see you." My dad cut me off my train of thought. Is Liam here?

I slid off my bed and walked downstairs. When I reached the bottom the person at the door wasn't Liam it was Stiles.

"Stiles?" I walked up to him. "Why are you here?"

He grabbed my arm and pulled me outside and shut the door. "We are going to the police station."

"Why?" I questioned.

"To look at missing person files." He turned around and headed for a car parked in my driveway and I know it wasn't his, but I didn't follow.

"Stiles, Carly is gone." He stopped.

"What do you mean?" He turned to me.

"When you dropped me off I went to check on her and she wasn't there."

"Come on." He hurried to the car and jumped in and I opened the front door and grabbed the closet bag and I went to the car. I walked around to the back and got in.

A girl was in the front seat. "Who is she?" The girl asked Stiles.

"Lydia this is Tami." Stiles introduces.

She pulled out of my driveway and we made our way down the road.

Stiles leaned over at Lydia and whispered into her ear.

"In the hospital what did you see?" He asked.

"When?"

"On the cameras." He reminded.

I was silent, unsure how to answer, unsure what to tell them. "Carly. Dead people. A man, with a gun." I looked in to the with sorrow filled eyes.

"I heard you scream." Lydia informed me unemotionally.

My mouth opened to say something but no words came out.

"How did you figure out the dead pool?" She questioned. "How did you even get it?"

"I got it in an email." I replied. "And I don't know why or how, but the name Derek repeated in my head, mostly when something fell."

He didn't say anything. "And then I heard a loud ear piercing noise that made my ears bleed." They looked at each other.

The car ride was silent for the rest of the way. Lydia finally pulled into the parking lot of the police station.

I followed them inside. Stiles lead me into a darken empty room, while Lydia waited into the hall. "Let me know what you find." Stiles said before leaving.

I stood in the middle of the dark quiet room for a couple seconds I looked around at the filing cabinets. I leaped over to one and opened it the files seem to be in alphabetical order. I kept switching them searching for the Rs because Carly's last name is rider.

"Anybody seen Parrish!" I hears a man's voice.

I start to hurry, I get to the Rs and there are no Rider files. So I look back at the Ms. I find multiple McCall files. One is marked; _McCall, Carly. _I reach out out for the file, I jump into the air, multiple gunshots went off. I grab the file and stuff it into my bag. I closed the cabinet and slowly made my way out of the room. Another gunshot goes off. I carefully shut the door and move towards the gunshot.

I turn the corner to see a guy covered in black stuff pinning down a cop. "But you're dead!" The cop yells. Then the guy repeatedly punches the cop until he is unconscious.

"What the hell is going on?" I barked.

"Parrish...what happened!" A man around the corner grunted.

I looked around the corner to see a cop on the ground and Stiles was by his side. "What happened?" I ask Stiles.

"He was shot." Stiles replied. "He is my dad."

I bent down beside them, "You need to take him to an hospital."

He stared at me with worry. "Your dad is going to be-"

"What did you find?" Stiles interupted me.

"Just a...file." I shot him a confused look. Why did he cut me off?

Stiles began to help his dad stand up, I took his shoulder and Stiles and brought him to his feet. Stiles and I lead him to a chair to sit in, when we move away from the door way Lydia walks pass us an towards Parrish.

I sit down in the chair next to Stiles' father. "Stay here for a second." Stiles orders me before walking over to Lydia and Parrish.

I turn my attention back to Stiles' dad. "Can I see?" He stretches his arm out for me to see. I lightly hold his arm still. "Melissa didn't teach me much on bullet wounds yet." I tell him.

"Stiles!" I hear Lydia complain. I look over towards them, Stiles and Lydia were bickering like an old married couple.

"So Melissa is teaching you medical stuff?" I barley notice Stiles' dad talking to me.

"Yeah." I said quietly because all of my attention is on Stiles and Lydia.

"Ow!" Stiles' dad groans.

"Sorry!" My head turns quickly towards him. I examine his wound more carefully. "Yeah there is not much I could because I am no hospital. But I know you're going to be just fine." I give him a. comforting smile.

I look up to see Stiles coming towards us. "Okay Tami, you're going with Lydia. And dad lets go." Stiles took his dad and left and Lydia walked over to me.

"Let's go." She turns around and starts to leave and I get up and I follow her.

We walk outside and get into her car and she drives out onto the parking lot and onto the road.

"So are you bringing me home?" I ask.

"No. We're going somewhere first." She replies.

"Where?"

"I know someone who might know what Parrish is."

"Do you think they would know what I am?" I mumble.

Lydia sighs.

* * *

><p>"Show me your hands." Derek orders Parrish.<p>

Lydia brought me to Derek's place and Scott and Derek were waiting for us. The we had to wait for Parrish to get here, and now Derek is going to see if he knows what Parrish might be.

Parrish holds out his hand and Derek examines them. "He covered you gasoline?" Derek queried Parrish responds with a nod.

"It's the hair and the nails isn't it?" Lydia queried. "The parts of the body that are essentially dead."

"Well they should be gone." Derek thought.

"I was set on fire all of me should gone." Parrish ponders.

"Not if you're like us." Scott informs him.

"Like you?" Parrish inquiries.

"I don't think he is like us." Derek guesses.

"Then what is he?" Lydia questions.

"Sorry, but I have no idea." Derek responds.

"But you knew about Jackson and Kira." Scott hisses.

"This is a little out of my experence." Derek retorts. "There might be something in the bestiary. Did you try Argent?" Derek questions Scott.

"I don't know where he is." Scott replies.

"What is a bestiary?" I ask.

"A book with supernatural creatures in it." Lydia responds to me.

"Maybe I might be in there." I whispear to myself.

"Hang on." Parrish demands. "Are all of you like Lydia?"

"Like Lydia?" I question looking at her.

"Are all of you Psychic?" He asks in more detail.

"Psychic?" I whisper in realization. What if that is why she heard me, because I didn't see her at the hospital.

"Psychic?" Derek questions louder. It looks like Scott and Derek could just burst out laughing. Is she not psychic or something?

"Yeah."

"Not exactly." Scott says.

"Okay then, what are you?" Parrish asks.

Scott and Derek exact looks. Then Scott turns to Parrish and Scott's eyes glow red.

"How are you- What are you?" Parrish studders.

"I am a werewolf." Scott replies. "So is Derek."

"Okay Lydia." He turns to her. "What are you?"

"Banshee." She answers.

Then he turns to me. "I don't know."

"Are you on the list?" He questions. I nod my head.

"What else is there?" He turns back to Derek and Scott.

"Werecoyotes, Kanimas, Kitsunes, Banshees, werewolves." Scott lists.

"Weindigos." I groan. I look down at my wrist from my experience from Sean, it is slightly healed, but not completely. It is like a symbol of one of my memories from a terrible dream.

Parrish sits down a couch and I stand next to Lydia.

"What's a kanima?" Parrish asks.

Scott moves around to coffee table to Parrish. "We'll get back to that."

"Just know that every like us." Scott continues. "Everyone with some kind of supernatural ability is on the dead pool."

"But I don't even know what I am." Parrish complains.

"Neither do I." I add.

"I am pretty sure they don't care." Derek thinks. I grumble.

"How many professional assassins are we talking about?" Parrish inquiries.

"We're starting to lose count." Lydia moves and I sit down aginst one of the pillers.

"Is this still just professionals?" Scott queried.

"I don't think Haigh's ever tried anything like this." Parrish guesses. "I think he was taking a chance."

"That mean anyone with the dead pool can take a chance." Derek hints.

"If Haigh had it who else does?" Parrish inquires. "How easy is it to get this thing now?"

"I got it in an email." I tell them.

"From who?" Scott turns to me.

"They were unknown." I moped.

"Can I tell you guys what I found?" Lydia questions. Scott nods his head. She moves over to the bed and sits down while Scott moved and stood next to another side of the piller I was sitting aginst.

"Meredith was at my grandmother's lake house." She begins. "She was only there once, but I think once was enough."

"How did your grandmother know her?" Derek inquires.

"She didn't" Lydia responds. "She found her. Because of another woman named Maddy. The woman she loved."

Lydia pulls out something from her bag, she looks over it and then she gets up and walks over to Scott. "I never met her." She hands it to Scott. "But I saw her name everywhere. She used to be part of a yacht racing team." Lydia began to move to the middle of the room. "There were plaques and trophies in the lake house, from all of the regattas she'd won."

"How did she die?" Parrish questions Lydia. He stood up from the couch.

"Hows not the story. It's what happened right before. My grandmother, Lorraine, used to work in San Francisco for IBM. She was there on a weekend, catching up on work." Lydia was moving towards the window. "She started hearing this sound like rain, but when she looked out the windows all she saw was blue sky."

I looked down at the ground. "But she kept hearing the rain?" I uttered.

"And it just kept getting louder." 'Bang!' The sound of a gunshot echoed in my head. "Rain and thunder." 'Bang!' It was louder this time. "Like crackling." 'Bang!' 'Bang!' 'Bang!' They were becoming louder and louder and louder. "Like gunshots in her head." I covered my ears and my legs went into fetal position. I closed my eye tightly. "So loud." "I lied." Carly voice boomed inside my head in a raspy voice. I couldn't handle it anymore! "She finally just-"

"I can't do this anymore!" I jump to my feet intrupting Lydia's story.

I stare at them with my eyes filled with sorrow. "I lied." I spun around to see Carly. Her face was darken and it looked like she hasn't slept for days. Her eyes were glowing red and her claws were out. My jaw drops and take off out of the building.

I just kept running. I am running in the dark. I am running from the voices. I am running her. I could feel my bag hitting my side ever so often. I am still hearing voices repeating my name over and over again. I am hearing her voice over and over again repeating the words _I lied. _I can hear the the annoying sound of overlapping voices. But I have one goal _to run, run home._

* * *

><p><strong>*Parrish's POV*<strong>

"What was that?" Scott questions.

"I am going to go after her." I volenteer.

"She's a banshee." Lydia softly blurted out. "I heard her scream."

"Tami?" Scott questions. Lydia nods her head.

I hurry out the door and out of the building. I run next to my car.

"Tami!" I shout. "Tami!"

She did not come. She did no answer.

I turned around and went back to Scott, Lydia, and Derek.

"She's gone." I inform them.

* * *

><p><strong>*Tami's POV*<strong>

I rip open my front door and I hurry upstairs bypassing my family at the dinning room table. "Tami!" I hear my mom call after me.

I hurry into my room and I close the door and I slide down until my butt hits the ground. I tuck in my legs and I drop my head, and I begin to bawl my eyes out.

The voices stopped when I was a block away from my house, but I feel like I can still hear them.

"Honey are you okay?" My mom's voice came from the other side of the door. She began to knock. "Honey open the door."

I stop crying. I hear the sound of paper crash onto the ground. I slowly lift my head up. My mom was still knocking on my door. I watch as pieces of paper fall to the ground. I slowly crawl on my knees toward them. I pick up one of the pieces of paper. "Ugh. Can you try? I have no idea what her problem is." My mom says from behind my door.

The paper I picked up was a part of the dead pool. I read up and down the list Liam's number changed to 18. People were crossed off the list. I didn't change. I picked another one, it was another part. Carly McCall's number changed to 25. The highest number on the list. The same number as Scott.

* * *

><p><strong>*Liam's POV*<strong>

I walk through the doors and into the school. The memories of the bersker are still haunting me, the memories of it hurting Tami, I don't want to see she get hurt anymore, because I couldn't protect her. It's all my fault, and I am on edge.

"Liam!" Mason appears right in front of me.

"Hey am I going to see you at the bonfire tonight?" He asks.

"Uh...I'm thinking about skipping it." I can't do it. I can't go.

"You're not skipping it." He says.

"Why not?" I complain.

"Because you're on the lacrosse team! Don't you have to go?" I better not I have to...I can't deal right now.

"I don't...uh." I turn my head to the right and I see a berserker standing at the end of the hall. And then a mermory of it choking me and it throwing Tami flashing through my mind. "I...I don't think I can make it." I turn my head back towards Mason.

"You're coming." He comands. "You're going to hang with Tami, and make a fool of yourself in front of her. And find me a lacrosse player, because sarcasticly speaking, someone on your team has gotta be on my team." I turn my head back to the berseker and then back to Mason. The berserker was coming closer. "Alright?"

The memories keep flashing acrosse my mind. "Liam!"

"Okay I'll be there." I turn around and hurry away from Mason.

I make my way to the boy's locker room. The whole team is in here and I sit down on the bench.

"All right." Coach comes into the room."Now I know the start of the season bonfire, it's a big deal for you guys. Also I know it gets out of hand sometimes. The alumni show up, there's the other teams, and alcohol. Lots and lots of alcohol." The whole team begins to cheer. "All right."

"Shut up!" The room goes quiet. I been keeping my head down the entire time and I know Scott is staring at me but I don't want to look up. "Now, what I don't understand is why would anybody would ever want to get stumbling down drunk in front of a massive open fire, I'm also resigned to not being able to stop you guys." Everyone begins to cheer again.

"I also remind you your team captain, McCall, will be there, and I can count on him." I can't do this. I stand up began to walkaway. "To narc on any and every one of these little bastards."

"Get back to class." I hear coach dismiss as I am already out of the room.

I stopped walking and sat down on the stairs and began to fiddle around the net on the lacrosse stick. Soon Scott comes and sits down next to me but I refuse to look at him. He sighs and puts his hand on my shoulder and softly greets, "Hey. You okay?" I sigh and still ignore him. "Hey." He repeats. I can't deal with this supernatural stuff anymore. I am not like them. I finally turn my head to look at him, and then I sit up stairter and look down again.

"Last night my printer went off by itself. I couldn't turn it off." I'll aleast tell him some of it. "I hit the cancel button. But it just kept printing."

"Printing what?" He asks in little shock.

I reach in my pocket and pull out a folded part of the dead pool and I hand it to him. He unfolds it.

"What the hell is this?!" I hear coach shout.

Scott looks at me and we both get up and sneak near the room coach was freaking out in. Parts of the dead pool were spuing out of the printer in front of him. Scott picked up one of the parts of the dead pool. He holds both out in front of him.

"You see the difference?" I question him.

"Dereks not on the list anymore." He responds.

"And I'm not worth three million, it's 18 now. $18 million." I add.

* * *

><p>I slowly pour the alcohol into the soda bottle. And I drink it. And then I do the same thing.<p>

"Not going to tell me to slow down?" I ask Mason who is sitting next to me.

"Actually I was gonna say "Keep drinking."' He emmets. "I think you should get drunk. And I mean stumbling down, fall on your ass, passed out with you face in a tolliet drunk."

I chuckle, "Why?"

"Maybe then when I ask you what's going on, you'll be too drunk to lie." My smile dissapears.

"I'm not asking this because I want to know. I'm asking because I want to help."

I look around and I see Scott am Malia and then I turn back to Mason, "I am going to get another drink." "Yeah." I toss the bottle onto the ground. " I am getting drunk."

* * *

><p>*<strong>Tami's POV*<strong>

I push myself through the crowd of drunk teenagers. I am looking around for my brother who ditched me to find some hot drunk girl. I scan around and I see Liam drinking "Soda" sitting on a pinic table next to Mason. I walk over to them.

"Hi Liam, Mason." I greet.

"Hey Tami." Mason greets. "Liam over here wants to get drunk." He points towards Liam.

I nod my head, can werewolves even get drunk, would it be dangerous for them too? Liam hops off the table and stumbles. I catch him and help him stand. I look at Mason. "How much did he drink?"

"Not enough." Mason replies.

Soon Scott comes over to us with girl, I think Malia. Liam looks like he could pass out at any second.

"How much has he had to drink?" Scott asks Mason.

"Not enough to get him like this." Mason responds.

"Somethings happenning, we need to get them out of here." I have that horrible feeling again, the feeling where it felt like someone is going to die. "I think we're going to have to, um..." Scott looks woosy.

"How much did you drink?" Mason inquiers Scott.

"Nothing. Not even a sip." Scott replies suprised.

"Scott focus." Say to him because he also looks like he was going to pass out.

Then he had that look of relization on his face. "What?" I ask.

"It's not the drinks." He responds in relisation. "It's the music."

Scott pushs past me. "I have to..." He going to pass out. "I have to turn off the music."

Mason was now by my side paying attention to Scott. "Don't let them out of your sight." Scott orders.

He slides past us. He is never going to make it, soon he is going to be as loopy as them. I hurry towards Scott but he was moving quickly. "Scott!" I called. He can't hear me, the music must be too loud. It's probably too loud for them, which is making them weak. Which is what Scott trying to do.

Scott pushes through the crowd and I do the same. I watch him tumble down and I hurry to help him, but to dudes push past me and pick him up and begin to carry him off. They must be sercuity thinking Scott had too much to drink. Crap. Scott is too weak to prove them wrong. I hurry to turn off the music.

Somebody randomly grabs my arm, "Missy you're coming with me."

I turn my head to see sercurity trying to carry me off. "But I am not drunk."

"You're coming with me." He argues.

"But I didn't have anything to drink!" I hiss as he pulls me away.

I notice he pulls me away past Mason. "Mason turn off the music!" I yell to him, but he stands there with a confused look. "Turn off the music!" I yell again before getting pulled into the school.

As we enter on the ground are Liam, Malia, and Scott and the guy holds onto me. Two other guys pour gasoline onto Malia, Liam, and Scott. "Hey stop!" I shout at them but they ignore me.

He pulls me downward and we land in front of Scott. "Because missy you're not affected by the music. I am going to let doggy here watch me blow your brains out." He laughs.

If he shot me would it ignite fire? I am not sure but if we burn they'll burn with us. He puts the barrel of the gun up to the side of my head and I stare at Scott with sorrow filled eyes.

Then the music outside dies. Mason, did he do it? The guy becomes distracted and Scott's eyes light up red and he kicks the guy and the guy tumbles back and I drop to the side and back away from what is going to go down.

Then a guy and a girl come in and begin to beat up the sercurity guards. I crawl over to Liam out of instinct.

"What happened to the gun?" Scott questions.

"You're covered in gasoline." Derek reminds him.

"Oh yeah."

Derek helps Scott stand and I help Liam stand while Scott comes over and helps Malia.

"Are you okay?" Liam asks me all worried.

"Yes I am fine." I respond.

"This is my fault." He moans.

"Liam, nothing is you fault." I tell him.

"I can't protect you." His head drops.

"Hey. I am still alive, right?" I lead his head up to the same level as mine.

"But I let you get hurt."

"I am alive."

We stare at each other for a moment and I wrap my arms around him and we and in a comforting hug.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that ends this chapter!<strong>

**Little pathtic Tiam or Lami for ya! (By pathtic I mean they only fricken hugged)**

**I don't want them to kiss YET...**

**Well keep on reading!**

**And where did Carly go?**

**What is Tami seeing?**

**Who is Carly McCall?**

**When will Tami open that damned file?**

**SOME MANY QUESTIONS!**

**Oh and I gave you some Liam POV...**

**Well BYE PEEPALS!**


	8. A Man My Court A Pretty Girl

**(NOT EDITED)**

***Liam's POV***

I could hear the quick thumping of Scott scurrying down the stairs. He hands me a red helmet. "Kira found Brett." He hurries towards the door. "They're find but we've got to go."

"More assassins?" I question as I try to keep up with him.

"Maybe a lot more."

"Different than the ones who just tried shoot Tami in the head and set us on fire?" I groan.

"I think so, yeah." He responds.

He gets to the door, but I stop at the table. He opens the door and turns to look at me. I look at him then I look down at the helmet. He wants me go, he wants me to follow him, be like him, help people. I am nothing like him and his friends. I slowly put the helmet down on the table.

I watch him close the door and carefully walk over to me, and put his helmet down on the counter. He picks up the red helmet and hands it to me. "How about I take you home?"

"I am not like you." I tell him.

"Not yet."

"I don't mean, I am not strong." I explain. "Or I am never gonna learn to be in control. I mean everything else."

"You and your friends try to protect everyone." I continue. "I can't even protect one person." I mumble. "Have you been doing this whole time? I mean how are you all still alive?"

"Not all of us are." He replies.

He holds the helmet out in front of me once again, "Let me at least take you home." I sigh and take the helmet. I follow him out the door and we get onto his bike and he rides to my house and it is raining out.

He rides into my driveway and stops so I can off. I hand him the helmet and hurry inside and out of the rain.

When I get inside on the fridge is a bright green sticky note. I walk over and pick it up.

_Liam, I got called into a meeting and I'll be home late. -Mom._

I sigh, and my step-dad is working the night shift at the hospital while crazy assassins are running around.

I change out of my wet clothes and into a white T-shirt and pajama bottoms. I lay down in my bed and I stare up at the ceiling. More memories of that stupid night are keeping me up. I flip over to my side, I close my eyes and try to sleep. A memory of me scratching Tami flashed in my mind. I can't deal with this anymore. I am not like Scott, or his friends, I can't protect people. I can't.

"Help! Help! Can you open the door!" The sound of a girl screaming and knocking wildly caused me to jump out of bed and stumble down the stairs.

I stare at the front door, someone was wildly knocking on it, they are about to just knock it down. I carefully grab the doorknob. I slowly turn it and open the door. "Tami?"

The girl spun around in her eyes was fear. "Can...can I come in?" She croaked.

I grabbed her arm and nicely pulled her inside. I slam the door and I lock it. "Tami what are you doing here?"

"There...there were people in the woods." She kept staring at the door waiting something to come through it. I put my hand on her shoulder and she looks at me. "They...they shot arrows at me." She chocked on her tears.

"They tried to kill me!" Either tears or water slid down her face. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her to keep her clam.

"Tami you're okay now." I could hear her crying while she rested her head on my shoulder.

She backed away from our hug and looked at me. "Why don't you change out of your wet clothes?"

She nodded her head. "I'll go see if I can find something." I point behind me using my thumb.

She shook her head. She padded the side of her bag while saying, "I have something."

"The bathroom is down the hall and to the right." I inform her. She walks off in the direction I told her to go. Why would she have a bag of clothes? Why was she outside this late and in the rain?

Soon she comes back in dry clothes. "Come sit down." I lead her to a couch, she sits on one end and I sit down at the other.

"Why were you outside in the rain?" I ask.

"I was going somewhere." She says emotionless.

"Where?" I question.

"Home." Her heart beat rose, Scott told me that's when someone is lying.

"Where were you going?" I get closer to her.

"I was going to look for Carly." She wasn't lying that time.

"Who is Carly?"

"A friend." She pauses. "She is missing."

"Do her parents know?" I ask.

She shakes her head, "They're dead."

Everything is silent for awhile. Tami is looking at the front door, the windows, over and over again. I sense fear raising in her. I scooch closer to her, I put my arm around. She flinches for moment before realizing it was me, then she clams down. She lays her head on my shoulder. I have to be like Scott, in order to protect her. I have to try. I begin to hear a low sound, Tami was humming a song.

"What are you humming?" I ask.

"A song." She replies.

"Can you sing it to me?"

Her head turns to me, "Liam, I can't sing."

"Please. I am the only one here."

"No. Why do you want me to sing?"

"Please." I whine.

"Fine." She groans. Her head goes back to laying on my shoulder.

"_Of all the money that e'er I had." _She sings quietly. "_I've spent it in good company."_

"_And all the harm that e'er I've done. __Alas it was to none but me." _She continues. "_And all I've done for want of wit, to memory now I can't recall."_

_"So fill to me the parting glass. Good night and joy be with you all." _She finishes.

"That's my death song." She informs me.

"What?" I chuckle.

"I want that song to be played at my funeral."

"You need to think happy thoughts." I place my hand on her head and mess up her hair. "Happy thoughts." I say while messing with her hair. She begans to laugh, she grabs my hand and moves it away from her hair.

"Hey Liam." Asks backing away from me. "Do you think...I could stay...here...tonight?"

I stare blankly at her. "It's just...that I don't want to go back out there."

"Sure." I answer.

"Thanks." She says while laying her head back onto my shoulder.

_"Of all the comrades that e'er I had." _She begins to sing again. _"They are sorry for my going away. And all the sweethearts that e'er I had. They would wish me one more day to stay." _She yawns. She snuggles up to me, making me smile. _"That I should rise and you should not. I'll gently rise and I'll softly call. Good...night and joy be with...you all."_ Her singing dies out and she falls asleep.

I scoop Tami up with my arms and I bring her upstairs. I lay her down on my bed. I grab a sticky note off my desk, I write a note to whatever parent finds it first, and stick it on my door.

I turn around and see Tami peacefully sleeping on the bed. I smiled at her. I want to protect her, I want to keep her safe. It feels like I already failed, but I have to try. I don't know what I'd do if I lost her. It's weird we're not dating, we didn't meet a long time ago, but I feel like I have a connection with her, a very strong one. I can't protect people, I am nothing like Scott and his friends, but I will try anything to protect Tami. Anything.

I sigh and walk over to her, I reach behind her and I take a pillow and take a blanket from downstairs and get comfortable on the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>*Tami's POV*<strong>

A twig snapped in the distance. "Hello?" I called. No answer.

"Tami!" I heard quick footsteps in the distance.

"Carly!" I called.

'Bang!' A gunshot went off in the distance. I pushed through the bushes.

I make it to an empty opening. "Carly!" I shouted.

I slowly turned around, "Liam?" A shadowy figure was facing the other way in front of me.

He turned around. "Tami!" He ran towards me, and soon I was in his arms.

"What's...what's happening?" I weakly question.

"I lied." I looked past him to see Carly standing there.

'Bang!' I black out.

I shot up into sitting position. "Tami?" Liam was kneeling next to the bed. "You were mumbling in your sleep."

I looked at him. "Were you sleeping on the floor?"

"No. well um...I was going to, then...you began...mumbling and I-" He stops, was he watching me while I sleep?

"You don't have to sleep on the ground." I tell him.

"I don't want to sleep downstairs."

"No." I shuffle over giving him room to hop onto the bed. "It's your bed."

"I don't want...it to be...weird."

"You'll face one direction and I'll face the other." He slowly gets onto the bed and faces away from me and I face away from him. I have a problem falling asleep the nightmare I had, what if comes back? It seemed so real. Like it was actually happening, it made just want to scream. Where did Carly go? The dead pool doesn't say shes is dead, well if it is actually her.

I close my eyes in attempt to fall asleep, but images kept going through my mind. I look behind shoulder to see if he was asleep, I felt the bed shift and Liam flipped over, he looked asleep from what I could tell because I quickly turned my head.

I closed my eyes again in attempt to asleep once more, but the ludicrous images, and imagines were unbearable. The bed shifted once more and a sort of heavy thing dropped onto my side. I looked over my shoulders to see Liam sound asleep next to me facing my direction with his arm around my waist, securing me like a seat belt.

I turned my head and I weirdly felt resignation. I should just don't mind, I close my eyes for one final attempt and the dreams, images, were no longer. I felt safe, protected, and accepted. I always want to feel this way. Enjoyable thoughts filled my mind and I calmly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about this chapter being short...<strong>

**BUT I didn't really know where to put her...**

**Kept paying attention to the chapter because MIGHT add to it.**

**And how about that Lami moment?! #SCUTE**

**Well...that's it...BYE PEEPLAS!**


	9. Friendly Faces

***NOT EDITED***

***Tami's POV***

I awake with a start, I notice my history book on the ground I must of fell asleep studying. Now I am wide awake. I grab my laptop off my night stand and open it up. I press the power button and wait for it to turn on. I sigh in boredom and look around my room, I spot my tan messenger bag. The file. Oh my god I completely forgot about Carly's file.

I pick up my laptop and gently toss it off my lap I tug away the blanket and swing my feet off my bed. I stand up and quietly sneak over to my bag hoping no floorboards creek, I grab the bag and open it eagerly pull out the file. I slowly open it, the file shoots out of my hands and papers fly everywhere. There was a loud crashing sound, I think it came from downstairs. Did someone break in?

I slowly grab my old softball bat and quietly leave my room. What if the person is a murderer? I know that the dead pool was shut down and they found out the benefactor, but that doesn't mean people will stop dying in Beacon Hills.

I silently made my way down the stairs with the bat ready to swing at the first thing that moves. The house was dark but the kitchen light was on but didn't light the rest of the downstairs. I saw a figure move in the darkness.

I felt the wall for a light switch I flicked it fast and swung my bat and charged at the figure.

"Tami!" It was my brother. I lowered the bat before ruining his face.

"Thank god it was you." I rubbed my eyes.

"Same."

I looked behind him to saw a side table on the floor. I point at it and ask, "You do that?"

He looked behind him and then back to me with a worried look, "No." He shook his head.

I raise the bat once again. Then a person ran into the light. "Carly?"

Carly was staring at me. "Who is she?" Ben asked.

"A friend." I respond. "Carly where did you go?" I walk closer to her lowering the bat.

"I...I went to go visit a friend." She answers.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was very...very important." She replies.

"Who did you go visit?" I question.

"A friend." That's my excuse.

"Who did you go see?" I repeat, this feels like when Liam interrogated me.

Sighs and says plaintively, "Callis."

"Okay, I'm confused!" Ben blurted out. "Who is she?" He jesters at Carly. "Why is she here? Who is Callis? And how do you know her?"

"Ben this is Carly." I introduce them. "And she has been staying...in...the guest...bedroom...not too long." I space it out unsure how he was going to react.

"Tami you can't just invite into our house!" He turns from me to Carly. "Do your parents know about this?"

"They're dead." She crosses her arms. She had no inflection.

Ben seems to be shocked and his face showed that he was filled with deplore. "I'm...sorry...I...I-" Carly cuts him off. "It's okay they've been dead...for...for along time." Again she sounds plaintively.

"Who has been looking after you?" Ben asks.

"Myself."

There was silence for quite some time. Ben turns to me and holds his finger up, pointed at me. "Mom and Dad can't know about her."

I fill up with glee, he is letting her stay! "Carly to the guest bedroom!" I playfully command acting like a Sargent while pointing up the stairs.

"Yes sir!" She solutes and quietly makes her way upstairs with Ben and I on her trail.

Carly sneaks into the guest bedroom and Ben grabs my arm. "Tami no more strays." He orders.

I nod and go into my bedroom. I notice on the ground were the spread out papers, there weren't a lot though. I pick up one of the papers and it was a missing child report form it was blank I picked up one that said _Birth Certificate _really big and in fancy letters. I drop the papers and throw my hands to my ears, again the ear piercing scream fills my head. I drop to my knees. Stop it! Stop! Shut up Lydia!

* * *

><p>I scurry through the halls searching for Stiles. I am hoping he'll know what I am. I am tired of seeing visions, hearing weird voices, all the screaming, all the horrible nightmares, and the worst part is I have no idea what it means!<p>

I think I might be similar to Lydia because she heard me scream at the hospital and last time I checked she wasn't there. The closest information I have about my self is maybe psychic thanks to what Parrish thought, but then again it didn't seem like Derek or Scott agreed. Stiles seems to know a lot about this stuff, and he is the person I mostly trust same with Liam and Carly.

I spot Stiles at the end of the hall walking with Malia. I charge at him, "Stiles."

"Hey Tami." He greets.

"I need to talk to you."

"Okay."

"Alone." I grab his arm and pull him into an empty area.

"Okay I know the dead pool is over and no one is killing people for money any more, but I need to know what I am."

He stares at me blankly. "Do you know?" I sigh, "I am hoping you do because I am tired of the dreams, the visions, the voices, the screaming."

He doesn't answer and he scratches the back of his neck. "You don't know, do you?" I groan. "It just feels like if I was adopted and I wanted to know who my real parents were. If a huge part of your life was unknown, wouldn't you like to know what it was?"

"Tami, you're a...banshee." He informs me.

"What's that?" I question.

"A banshee is someone who predicts...who predicts death." Death? I predict death? Wait, what about everything with Carly? Is Carly going to die am I predicting her death?!

"Oh my god, Carly."

"Carly?"

"Carly has been in all of my...my...predictions I guess." Wait, the gunshots. "Along with the loud gunshot noises."

I groan, "Stiles, I am predicting someone's death! Carly's death!" I freak. "Oh no, and she just came back last night!"

"Whoa whoa, she came back?" She questions.

"Yeah, last night." I answer. "And I remembered this." I hold out the file. "I didn't get a chance to look at it."

"We can do that now." He suggests.

I nod my head and begin to open the file. Then the fire alarm begins to rings. "Crap." I whisper. "I guess later." I shurg my shoulders. I shove the file back into my bag and Stiles and I head outside.

"Hey you okay?" I fell a hand on my shoulder. I turn to look at Carly her face was filled of curioasaty.

"Yeah I'm okay." I respond wiping her hand of me. "Who is Callis?" I ask her. "You never told me about him."

"Callis is my friend." She answered.

"I know. That's all you told me about him."

"He is no threat to us."

"Why would he be?"

She sighs. "Callis has been my friend since I lived with those bad people." She turns to the field. "I can't tell you much."

"Why not?" I notice Stiles leaving. "I-I gotta go." I hop off the bleachers and try to catch up with Stiles.

I get to behind the bleachers. Suddenly I feel a grip cover my eyes and mouth. I try to scream, but I wasn't as loud as I hoped. "It'll be okay-" I heard a voice as I slip into oblivion.

* * *

><p><strong>(Liam's POV)<strong>

I watch as Devenford prep scoops up the ball and heads my direction. A berserker comes up from behind them and begins knocking them down one by one.

Then Tami appears and the berserker drives a dagger through her body and she calspes to the ground. "Liam! For the love of god, move!" I her coach yell at me. I blink a couple times and the team is normal and they pass me.

I turn around to see them score on us. The crowd groans in disappointment. What is wrong with me? This is too much. I can't protect. I can't protect _her. _I turn to the crowd to search for Tami. I didn't really want to see her disappointed in me. My eyes dart around everywhere looking for Tami, but she wasn't in the crowd. She must've left, she couldn't see me like this no longer. I look down at the ground.

No Liam. This isn't what Tami would want me to do. She believes in me. I have to be strong, strong for her.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I haven't updated the story in awhile D: but here ya go! <strong>

**BYE PEEPALS!**


End file.
